how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Barney Stinson
Barney Stinson (também conhecido por Broda, Barn, The Barnacle, Barnito supreme, Swarley, Swarles, Swar - wait for it - ley, Swarhili, Bob Swarley-mon, Swarlay, Swarles Barkley, Swarlos, Jennifer e Starney Binson) é um dos personagens principais de How I Met Your Mother, e o mais popular entre o público. É interpretado por Neil Patrick Harris. Personagem Ao contrário do seu suposto melhor amigo, Ted Mosby - que corrige Barney quase todas as vezes, dizendo que na verdade Marshall é o melhor amigo dele - Barney tem aversão à compromisso e constantemente cria estratégias para ajudar Ted a conhecer mulheres. No decorrer das diversas temporadas, quatro dos personagens principais formam casais: Ted Mosby começa a namorar Robin Scherbatsky e Marshall Eriksen fica noivo de Lily Aldrin, deixando Stinson como único personagem solteiro. Com isso, Stinson se sente traído pelos outros personagens. Harris descreve Barney como um homem que "gosta de criar situações malucas e então sentar para assistir tudo acontecer." Na série, Barney é um mulherengo de trinta e poucos anos, confiante, quase sempre vestindo um terno, tem preferência por mulheres com problemas de auto-estima, e está sempre pronto para oferecer sua opinião (às vezes hipócrita). Ele tende a ser oportunista e manipulador, e tentará manipular a situação para que aconteça do seu jeito. Ele também é altamente competitivo, aceitando "desafios" (em algumas ocasiões criados por ele mesmo) para completar tarefas (por vezes estranhas) a fim de provar seu valor. Barney é orgulhoso e teimoso, e insiste em manter sua palavra, não importa o que aconteça. No episódio Shelter Island, Barney convence Robin - por quem ele tem interesse - a aparecer no casamento de Ted e Stella, mesmo não sendo conveniente para os noivos. Em I Heart NJ, por exemplo, ele se recusa a baixar sua mão até que alguém faça com ele um high five. Ao final do episódio, ele está com o pulso suspenso por um tipoia, depois de passar o episódio inteiro tentando mantê-lo elevado. Apesar de ser descrito como "completamente desprovido de moral", Barney segue o The Bro Code (Código dos Manos), seu próprio conjunto de regras, que inclui uma Lei do Limão para encontros às escuras. Apesar de seu caráter questionável, de acordo com o criador, Craig Thomas, Barney é "uma personagem bastante frágil que tem medo de ficar sozinho. Ele apenas quer que as pessoas gostem dele, quer ser importante para elas, e quer ter discípulos que sigam suas palavras." Em um dos flashbacks, há uma revelação em que Barney nem sempre viveu dessa forma, mostrando uma outra versão de Barney Stinson. Ele era um homem inocente e com princípios ativos de se juntar a "Peace Corps" (Corporação da Paz) com sua namorada Shannon, até que Shannon o deixa por um homem mulherengo, de terno e cheio de gírias. A vida familiar de Barney foi mostrada em flashbacks no episódio "Showdown", que determinou que a mãe de Barney foi uma mulher promíscua, que alegou que o pai dele era Bob Barker (um apresentador famoso nos Estados Unidos). Barney também tem um irmão, 2 anos mais velho - James Stinson - que, ao contrário de Barney, é afro-americano, homossexual e na segunda temporada, ele se casa, deixando de ter a mesma vida que tinha junto com Barney. De acordo com a revista "Forbes", Barney é um dos personagens mais bem sucedidos da ficção, porém o fato de ninguém saber qual é exatamente seu trabalho, faz com que ele não apareça nas listas da revista. Curiosidades xv *Para enfatizar, Barney insere a frase wait for it no meio da palavra, geralmente em legendary. Como em "Legen - wait for it - dary!" *Barney se autodenomina melhor amigo do Ted e melhor amigo de Marshall. *Barney usa estatísticas para fazer com que seus argumentos soem verdadeiros e sempre usa o número 83%. *Barney já teve relações sexuais com mais de 280 mulheres. *Quando perguntado sobre o trabalho do Barney, ele sempre dá risada e diz "Please" - que, mais tarde revelado, realmente é seu trabalho; *Barney quase sempre se refere a Robin pelo seu sobrenome, Scherbatsky; *Barney faz várias referências sobre seu blog, que pode ser lido no site da CBS; *Quase sempre que faz uma piada, Barney faz com alguém alguma variedade do seu "High Five", para mostrar que foi engraçada. *Barney é apaixonado por ternos - e sempre aparecendo usando ótimos modelos - até um terno-pijama. Sempre tentam convencer seus amigos a usar ternos também com a frase "Suit up!" *Barney adora a palavra awesome (incrível), e sempre se garante que é incrível. *Barney já criou um Video Resumé (vídeo currículo) onde mostra apenas qualidades que não possui. *Barney aceita desafios que ele mesmo cria ou que não foram propostos. Ele aceita os desafios dizendo "challenge accepted" (desafio aceito) e geralmente olhando para cima; *Quando está com seu "melhor amigo" Ted, costuma abordar as mulheres com a frase "Hi, have you met Ted?" (Olá, já conhece o Ted?); *Barney sabe falar mandarim; *Na internet, foi inspiração para os memes "True Story" e "Challenge Accepted", o que o torna um dos personagens de TV mais influentes. Categoria:Barney Stinson Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Artigos destacados